Prison
Overview The Prison is the new map added on January 28th, 2019. It is a prison located within a clearing somewhere in the US state of Iowa surrounded by trees. Wire fences are used to block entry and exit to the areas in and around the prison, but infected were able to tear down several sections of fence before players arrived at the prison, allowing both to wander around freely. Evidence points to this map being located in Iowa. Two cell blocks are located within the central area of the prison, with a courtyard featuring a basketball court and exercise equipment being located between them. Cell Block A features no tables or barricades within, so there are no obstacles to deter anyone moving through. Cell Block B has two walls in front of the two entrances, and a couple of tables located on the bottom floor, as well as some couches and tables, probably used for comfort. In both of the cell blocks, there are multiple sets stairs leading to the second and third floors, which feature more cells. Several of them are open, with a few having loot in them for survivors to grab. A large building can be found next to Cell Blocks A and B that was formerly known as Cell Block C but became a quarantine area that is now known as Isolation which is mostly sealed off as it is a spawn point for the infected and has two different doors labelled "Keep Out" and "Do Not Open." In the outer area, a large mess hall is located in a building, as well a laundry room, infirmary, shower room, and a chapel. A cafeteria is connected to the mess hall, but it can only be accessed from the parking lot outside. At the parking lot, there are a couple of police cruisers, and a warehouse with generators. On the other side of the prison is the front gate and a couple of vehicles. The front office allows access into the prison, after walking through several slightly-confusing rooms, then past a metal detector. Near the mess hall, there are two guard towers. Next to them, some stairs leading to a connected skywalk, which can be used for defensive purposes. At a three-way section, a part of the skywalk is broken, preventing access to the other side of the skywalk, but creates an escape route in case of emergency. Lore If using free roam spectator mode several notes can be found within the Guard Towers detailing information on how the outbreak was dealt with at the Prison. This is speculation It's entirely possible that the initial outbreak was from the zombies approaching from the surrounding mountains, overwhelming the fence and entering the prison. Cell block A was overwhelmed and the ensuing chaos caused that part of the skywalk to break. Survivors moved to Cell block B and subsequently erected what defenses they had, with any Infected survivors barricaded into the cells with the blocked doors. This group was eventually overwhelmed. By that point we can assume that what the player characters come across is the aftermath of the outbreak. Trivia * The couch was a highly abused spot due to the pathfinding of the infected AI causing them to be unable to find the player, which effectively makes said player immune. Obviously, this was fixed in the next update. Gallery PrisonPreview1.png|Outside the entrance to the prison. Prison1.png|A hole in the roof adds an entry point for infected. Prison2.png|The interior of Cell Block A. Prison3.png|A tower near the entrance for watching any new entries. Prison Note 1.png|Note found in one of the guard towers. Prison Note 2.png|Another note found in one of the guard towers. Category:Maps